Torn Up
by RKOforlife011
Summary: Cliche most likely but whatever... Spike is sick of Angel not admitting how he really feels bout him so he leaves. After the whole Dru situation Spike bloody well decides that he's not going thru all of that emotional torture again especially because the the poofter! Oh and he realizes that Angel does in fact use some of the perks in her W&H office ;) SLASH


Disclaimer- ya know I don't own these 2 sexy ass vamps so don't even start. And on the way, if a stranger offers you candy don't get in the van!

"Bloody hell…" Spike muttered to himself as he rolled over. Everything on his body hurt from his bleach blonde head all the way down to his leather boot clad feet. He was used to this feeling though seeing as he spent most of his time in bars and he was a big fan of Jack Daniels. There was nothing he liked better then getting utterly and completely smashed every night other then a good lay.

He sighed. A memory of last night came flooding back to him when he tried to stand up and it was so vivid that he fell back against the wall.

_He was standing in Angel's office near the window. Angel was at his desk being all broody as usual. Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance and threw a wad of paper over at the poof._

_"What?" Angel snapped at him glaring._

_"What the bloody hell is your problem mate?" Angel didn't answer which caused Spike to waltz over to him and kicked the chair that he was sitting in so that it went flying towards the wall. Angel let out a growl and was in Spike's face within seconds his eyes flashing yellow. Spike smirked at him._

_"Damn it Spike! Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" he yelled. Spike put a mock pout on his face._

_"Aww you hurt my souled vampire feelings ya did. Now if you're quite done being a bloody poofter mind telling me what the hell is up with you? Ya know other then the whole I hate myself thing that you do so well." He didn't even see the punch coming but he sure felt it crack against his jaw sending him stumbling back wards a few feet. When he stood back up again he saw that Angel had his game face on. Spike rubbed his jaw briefly before putting on his game face too._

_"This what you need huh big guy? A nice brawl to make yourself feel less guilty?" Spike yelled at Angel who quickly threw him up against the wall._

_"I don't feel guilty Spike and especially not about what happens to you!" Spike felt a hot rage start to boil in his stomach and he clenched his fists tightly holding them down at his sides. He felt it but refused to even acknowledge that he felt it, that it was real the wanker! Spike put up with a lot. He always had for centuries. Dru had definitely not been a walk thru the graveyard what with her weird prophecies and just general craziness but he refused to do that all over again with Angel. Dru had at least told Spike how she'd felt about him no matter how crazy she got which was more then he could say for Angel._

_"Why can't you just fuckin admit it? Afraid that Angelus will come back to play if you do?" Angel stared at him coldly._  
_"Do you really think that you could bring Angelus back? You of all people?" Spike snapped and threw his own punch which landed quite nicely in Angel's face. Within mere seconds both vampires were locked in a ruthless and aggressive fight. Blood covered both of their fists and a few chairs and one table were smashed to bits. Furious screams and howls filled the office as the two continued to fight it out what it was. Finally Spike grabbed a piece of broken wood from one of the chairs and turned around to find that Angel had done the same each of their stakes pointed at each others chests._

_Angel looked at Spike and then at Spikes hand which was closed tightly around the sharp bit of wood. The room was still full of tension so much that it made the air heavy and almost so thick that had either man needed to breathe they would've choked._

_Spike shook his head._

_"Member when I told you that I was loves bitch?" He asked his voice hard and low. Angel looked at him his expression full of confusion. "Well not anymore." And with that being said Spike dropped his stake and turned to walk out of the office for the last time. He couldn't do this for another hundred years he'd rather walk out t meet the sun when it came up in the morning. Spike knew that he never had actually had him but it didn't matter. Nothing did now anyways._

Spike grabbed his head in pain and then swiftly punched the wall. A growl left his throat and he quickly threw on his trademark duster. In order to move on he needed someone to move on with and he knew just the demon that was going to help him do that. Fuck the poof.

Meanwhile-

Angel hadn't moved from his desk all night long. He'd sat on his desk completely motionless for hours his brooding becoming increasingly worse ever since _he'd_ left. His entire body felt numb and he couldn't even form a clear thought in his head other then he's gone and never coming back. Deep down Angel knew why but couldn't bring himself to admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter. Not even to the only person that it was crucial that they knew the truth. Fuck! He'd been so incredibly stupid once again and now he had no clue if things would ever be fixed again. If it weren't for the fact that so many people were counting on him to prevent the apocalypse Angel wouldn't hesitate for a second to walk off into the sun. Funny how he still thought of saving the world when his had ended the moment that he'd let Spike walk out the door. His phone rang again but he barley even heard it. However something that he did hear made him want to puke and strangle her all at the same time.

From his spot on his desk he saw Harmony adjust her skanky top more so that her chest spilt out. However it was the sight of Spike pulling her over the desk and up against him that made Angel feel like he was choking. Spike was clearly trying to charm Harmony into his bed and from the looks of things it wasn't all that hard to do. Angel suddenly jumped off of his desk and knew what he had to do. Or try anyway.

Spike tried his best to look happy with Harmony's response to his flirting and charming. All he really had to do was look at the ditsy vampire and she would immediately begin to get wet. It was too easy but that's all Spike wanted at the moment. Easy and thoughtless. No strings attached and no bloody feelings. As if on cue he heard the door to Angel's office open and he quickly felt his demeanor change slightly. He kept his hold on Harmony as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Harmony don't you have work to be messing up or people to annoy?" Spike remained focused on Harmony's cleavage as he heard Angel's voice.

"Uhh well boss man I just finished with the order forms you gave me so-" Harmony explained.

"I didn't give you anything to order Harmony." She titled her head sideways and then looked at him nervously.

"Oh well then we should be prepared for a delivery of Bearded Elephants in the next few days then. Hehe sorry." Spike mentally rolled his eyes. She was a complete airhead this one. On the plus side Angel had another mess in his lap that he now had to deal with. That made Spike smirk.

"Look I'll forget about how you're the worst secretary ever if you let me borrow Spike right now alright?" at this Spike turned his head and looked at Angel for the first time since last night.

"Sod off! I'm not bloody property!" He exclaimed indignantly. Angel ignored him and kept his gaze on Harmony who nodded.

"Okay boss man! You can have blondie bear!" Spike growled and went to leave but Angel's hand clasped down around his wrist preventing him from doing so. He tried to shake him off but the older vampire was too strong.

"Get your fuckin hands off me!" He snapped but Angel didn't listen and pulled the struggling vampire into his office and closed the door behind him locking it. Spike ripped his arm free and glared furiously at Angel. Neither one said anything for a minute and Angel loosened his tie some anxiously. This time was different from all the other times that he and Spike had fought. Things were realized and said during this one that changed everything and Angel wasn't so sure that he knew what to say. Spike however did.

"Bugger this." He went for the door but Angel got in front of him and blocked his way. Spike shifted into game face baring his fangs at Angel.

"Move." He said in a deadly calm voice. Angel shook his head.

"I can't do that Spike." He muttered.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Angel knew he had to go hard or else all was forever lost so he put everything on the line with his next words.

"Because I love you Spike. I love you." Silence. Angel kept his gaze on Spike's face his eyes never once leaving the other vampire. Spike didn't move at all and then suddenly shifted back into his normal human features.

"This supposed to be the part where I forgive you and then we all live not so happily ever after? Cuz it's not bloody likely." He said.

"I know that you don't trust me and I understand why- but Spike I mean it. I should've said it the moment I knew."

"Which was when exactly?" Angel bit his lip.

"1864." He said quietly. Spikes eyes widened some and he felt his stomach tighten. 18- which meant that… Then his eyes grew cold once again and he made to leave. Angel quickly grabbed onto him in a desperate attempt to keep him there. Spike immediately began to struggle but Angel overpowered him and somehow they moved over closer to the desk.

"Dammit get the fuck off me!" Spike yelled hitting Angel repeatedly in the chest.

"No! Spike I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I don't care!" Spike kept on hitting Angel repeatedly all of his anger tearing him apart from the inside out. All this time that muthafuckin ponce had loved him and never said a bloody word about it! A few more minutes and Spike finally fell still and let Angel hold him to his chest. He kept his face buried in Angel's neck refusing to look at him yet.

"Spike…" Angel murmured. "I can prove that its real… that I need you, love you." Slowly Spike pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How's that?" Angel smiled softly at him before taking Spike by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. The blonde vampire didn't respond at first but eventually the feeling of Angel's lips moving against his became too much and he began to kiss back. Angel pulled away but kept his forehead pressed up against Spikes.

"Take me Spike. Make me yours."

Spike wasn't sure he heard right. Angelus never let Spike take control…ever. But when Angel rolled his head to the side in an act of submission Spike knew that he'd heard fine. Smirking some Spike quickly ripped off Angels shirt sending buttons in every direction. Just as quickly he shed Angel of his pants and then turned him around and bent him over the desk roughly tangling his hand in Angel's hair holding him down. His own shirt soon landed with Angel's and Spike kicked his pants off. He was pleased to see that like him Angel had skipped the boxers today.

"Spike please…" Angel said softly his voice somewhat rough with arousal. Spike reached between Angel's legs and flicked his thumb over the tip of Angel's hard on making the other vampire groan loudly. The sound sent a wave of heat over Spike and he began to firmly run his hand over Angel enjoying it as the action sent Angel squirming beneath him. A sharp tug ripped a loud moan from Angel and Spike pressed his chest flat onto Angels back.

"You like that?" he whispered huskily into Angel's ear nipping at it. Angel struggled to form words. He couldn't think with Spike touching him like he was.

"Yeah- fuck yes Spike- gasp- please." He managed to say.

Spike without warning roughly slammed into Angel's body and started with quick thrusts. Angel panted and threw his head back as Spike hit his prostate causing a strong wave of pleasure to crash over him. His eyes slid closed when he felt Spike twist his hand over his tip while hitting his spot at the same time. Spike growled as he felt Angel clench around him and he knew that he was close they both were. He removed his hand from Angel's cock and bite into his own wrist causing blood to spill out and then he shoved his wrist into Angel's mouth.

"Drink." He rasped. Angel whimpered but dragged his tongue along the cut. The sensation had Spike gasping for unneeded air. Going into game face he sank his teeth into Angel's neck greedily sucking the warm liquid straight from the vein. As they both drank from each other they felt the sire bond become stronger. Every sensation was heightened and Angel felt his muscles tense in sync with Spike's body. They both let out loud moans as they came hard. Spike tightened his grip on Angel and in turn felt Angel lean back into him. He pulled out of his neck flicking his tongue over to bite Mark to soothe it. Angel did the same. Spike stayed inside of his sire and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck. Angel murmured over and over again how he loved Spike.

"I love you Angel. Always have." Angel turned his head and caught Spike into a fiery kiss. Spike moaned softly at the feel of Angel's tongue against his own.

"Now everyone knows that I love you." Angel said with a content smile. Spike looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Angel nodded towards the glass windows. Spike looked and saw the entire lot of Wolfram & Hart employees staring in at them. Angel must have pushed the uncrystal button for the windows at some point during their- love making. Wes looked like he was dreaming, Gunn was a mix between shocked and eww while Fred was half smiling. Spike suspected that she had enjoyed it perhaps a little bit to much. He let out a loud laugh and kiss Angel again.

"Bloody wanker. Think your clever do ya?" Angel smirked at him.

"Had to be in order to get you to be mine finally." Spike nodded and pulled Angel into another kiss.

Just a thought that came to me with 2 of my fave vamps ;)


End file.
